It is known that interior trim components for a vehicle may be manually installed at an assembly plant with a fastener. In such situations, it may be difficult for an operator to locate a fastener reception hole in substantially non-visible location in the vehicle, such as, a high, overhead location in a headliner. This situation increases the difficulty of properly securing the trim component in a “blind installation operation” procedure when the trim component may also obstruct the operator's view of the fastener reception hole. Even further, if the fastener reception hole is properly located, the trim component may undesirably rotate about the axis of the fastener, thereby increasing the difficulty in properly installing the trim component.